Thinking Of You
by StrangeNormality
Summary: She left him with no explanation at all. Will she ever get him back? Troypayx3
1. I miss you, Sharpay

**Thinking Of you**

It's been a year since she left.

Left me.

Just dumped me like trash.

And the only thing I have left of her is a letter she wrote 6 months ago.

_Troy,_

_I'm sorry I left you. With no explanation or anything. But believe me,_

_It's for the best._

_Xoxo_

_Sharpee_

I stroked the letter.

It still smells just like her.

Strawberries.

I inhaled the sweet aroma of the girl I once loved.

_Once _loved. I used to love her. More than anything in the world.

But who could love someone who didn't care enough about you to stay with you?

She lied. Lied to me through her teeth. "I love you" she would say, "more than anything"

Right. I did love her.

But not anymore.

I stole one more glance at the picture of her on my bedside table.

Who am I kidding?  
I still love you Sharpay Marie Evans.  
I want you back.


	2. I want you, Troy!

Thinking Of you

I dumped him like trash.

I wounded him forever.

I did that to the guy I loved.

Why, you may ask?

It's very complicated, you wouldn't understand.

But it was unexcusable still.

And the truth is I haven't stopped thinking about him since that tragic day. August 15, 2008.

I sent him a letter once. About 6 months ago.

I was going to send him a letter to explain everything. That I still loved him.

It was sealed and everything but it was never sent.

_Troy,_

_Im sorry about everything that has happened. I wish I could see you again.  
You have no Idea how much I miss you and still love you._

_Xoxo|  
Your Sharpiee : )_

I looked at the letter. Right then and there I wanted him so badly I could hardly bear it. To touch him, kiss him, hug him, to smell his scent one last time.

What was stopping me from seeing him right then?

Nothing...

I decided I would go after him………

**A/N: I hope you like it. Review pleasseeeee :))**


	3. Reunion:Finale

Thinking Of you

I approached his door, nervously.

Wondering what I would say to him after a year of not talking.

I hesitantly knocked and his best friend, Chad answered.

"Sharpay Evans?!"

"Y-Yeah that's me!" I stuttered "Is Troy here?" I sighed.

"What makes you think that he'd want to talk to YOU?" He asked suspiciously with a hint of anger.

"Because he needs to. Now let me IN!" I pushed past Chad and got into the apartment.

When Troy saw me he gasped. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sha-rpay?" he said in an astonished voice. He got up and went over to me.

"I can throw her out if you want?" Chad said. I guess he still hated me for hurting his best friend. I don't blame him though. Neither of them.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"I never got around to telling you about what went down that day." I told him in a pleading voice. I looked at him with begging eyes. He could never resist those eyes when we were together.

So many memories….

-

_Troy and Sharpay were at the movie theater. _

"_Troysie?"she batted her long eyelashes at him. "Can we watch the Notebook?"_

"_Aw. Sharpie! That's a stupid chick flick!" _

_She looked at him with sad eyes. " Aw. Pweez?" _

"_Sure why not?" he said and put his arm around her waist._

"_Oh and Troy?"_

"_Yeah, Babe?"_

"_Can we get the large popcorn?" She said with a flirty smile._

-

I was on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing to explain." He started to walk off but I grabbed his hand.

"Fine. What possible reason do you have for leaving the fucking guy you loved?? Hurting me like that. Do you even know the _agony and pain_ I went through. Because of YOU!" He looked at her sadly, jerking his hand violently away from her. As he remembers that day.

-

"_Shar? I'm home, baby!" he walked in the kitchen. He saw a note._

_Dear Troy,  
You know I love you. More than anything. But I'm leaving… Forever. I might see you again sometime but.  
For now, Goodbye… :'(  
Sincerely yours,  
Your little Sharpe. :*]_

_He quickly ran into their room.( At that time, they lived together in their own house. After she left, he couldn't bear to stay in that place any longer) All her stuff was gone. _

_He broke down crying._

_He had lost his only love._

-

"Please. I've missed you so much. I'm so so so so sorry."

"Why are you even here? Why now?"

"The pain and guilt were eating me alive. I couldn't take it." I said with a tear slowly escaping from her eye.

"Fine." I said.

"Well, earlier that day. I got a note myself. F-from my ex-boyfriend. He had just got out of prison." I said more and more tears escaping while Troy listened tentatively."He said he would come after me. T-t-to kill me. As revenge for turning him in." it was getting more and more difficult for me to talk. "I just had to leave. And I couldn't bear saying goodbye in person. It would be too painful." I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

" I know you'll never forgive me. But I just needed you to know. And that I still love you." I said with a sigh.

He surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you, you know."

"Well, I knew you would over-react. And plus I loved you too much. I didn't want you caught up in that. It's one thing for something to happen to me. But I couldn't let him hurt you, Troy, I just couldn't." I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Sure." He said with a smile."It's time to forget the past." He said and gave me a light peck on the lips. And hugged me tight.

"I've missed you sooo much!" I told him.

"Me too." He said, "but were together now." He smiled.

--

**THE END! Lol I hoped you like it.  
Just a short story I put together. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**:)**

**Xoxo  
M3gr00**


End file.
